The Second Generation of Marauders
by rebelliousangel554
Summary: Title Changed from Forevermore. If Voldemort was never born and his parents are alive, life would be good for Harry Potter, right? No Way! Heartbreak and love interfere with his not so picture perfect life. AU HG RHr & OC. Harry has siblings.
1. Prologue Double Trouble

**A/N: This is my first story. The first few chapters may be a little late because I still need to figure out how to post on The story is about what life would be like if Voldemort didn't exist. Harry's parents would be alive and he would have siblings. This is sort of a prologue to set the mood of the story. Please read and review!**

_**Forevermore**_

Prologue- Double Trouble

It was all quiet in the small neighborhood of Godric's Hollow until the loud pounding of footsteps rang through the streets.

_Whoosh!_

A red and green streak whizzed through the street and around the cul-de-sac, a black and blue streak not far behind. Laughter rang through the once silent area. The black streak was gaining on the red one. In a sudden burst of speed, the black streak passed the red streak, taking the lead.

Their destination was the big oak tree in the back of #10's property. It stood proud, its leaves luscious, green and slightly damp form the previous night's rain. A seemingly small tree house, roughly built, could barely be seen hidden in the oak's leaves and branches. The tree was big, but only half the size of the house across the small lake. The house was a mansion but it was old, passed down from generation to generation.

The black streak was almost at the tree. It had turned into the gate of #10 and had already turned around the house and into the backyard. The streak had just passed the lake when the red streak suddenly quickened its pace and ended up right next to its competition. The oak tree was less than 2 feet away when a hand reached out from the black streak and touched the trunk of the tree.

"I WON!" The streaks had slowed down to reveal the shapes of two teenagers, around the age of 16. One of them, a boy, was jumping up and down in triumph, his messy black hair getting even messier and his emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness. The other, a girl, was rolling her hazel eyes, her fiery red hair slightly messy from the wind, and sticking her tongue out at the boy in a immature way.

"Oh, shut up. You don't have to rub it in. And be quiet, you'll wake up mom and dad. Mom has a lot of cooking to do tonight for the Friday dinners. You don't want her to be stressed, do you, Harry? You know what she's like when she's stressed." Harry shut his mouth and stopped jumping up and down and they both shuddered at the thought of their stressed mother.

Despite of the previous night's rain, the weather outside was really hot, reaching almost 95˚F. The girl was already sweating like crazy, her green tank top sticking to her skin. She desperately tried to fan herself with her hands, but failing. Harry's blue t-shirt was also sticking to him. He opened a water bottle sitting by the tree, leaned forward, and dumped its contents over his head, trying not to soak his clothes.

"Damn it," the he swore as the water soaked his t-shirt anyway. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen"

The girl burst out laughing. Annoyed, Harry glared at his sister. "Shut up, Kate"

The girl continued laughing but stopped when Harry dumped the rest of the water bottle onto her head. Kate's eyes got wide and she gasped. Harry started laughing. Kate narrowed her eyes, smiled mischievously, stepped closer to her brother and pushed him into the lake. She tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. Harry's head popped out from the lake, his wet hair sticking to his face. Kate started laughing harder.

Harry smiled a mischievous smile that looked exactly like Kate's and swam over to where Kate was standing on the shore. He held his hand out for Kate to pull. Taking sympathy on her brother, Kate grabbed his hand, not expecting Harry to pull her into the lake. She screamed as her head went underwater. A few seconds later, Harry was jerked underwater; Kate had pulled his ankle. They both surfaced a few moments later, laughing and splashing each other, not knowing they were making a lot of noise.

The sliding door leading to the house's kitchen slid open and out stepped a fuming 12-year old girl. She walked over to the lake and screamed at the top of her lungs. The two in the water stopped splashing each other and stared at their sister. Kate was the first one to speak.

"What's wrong, Megan?" The girl, Megan, gave a death glare to her two older siblings.

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG? I was up in my room, sleeping peacefully at 6:00 IN THE MORNING when I was woken up by the two almighty Potter twins making hell of a lot of noise, bloody screaming and laughing. God, are you two gonna get it from mom when she wakes up!" Megan stalked off, leaving two dumbstruck teens. They quickly got out of the water and into the house. They were creeping quietly, trying not to wake up their parents, up the stairs, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Katherine Lily Potter! Harold James Potter! Where do you think you're going?" Gulping, the twins turned around and faced their pissed off mother.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I wanted to introduce the twins, who are the main characters in this story. I thought the part with Megan was a little poorly written. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Panic! At the Potter House

**A/N: lol…The title is sort of an inside joke between me and my friends. My best friend Jenna is one of the few people I know that has ever heard and liked the band Panic! At the Disco. Don't ask. Long story. It has to do with playgrounds and biking. My friends are insane, as am I.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and the characters you do not recognize belong to me. Everything else belongs to the wonderful and awesome J.K. Rowling. Lucky her…**

**Ok, now on to the story…**

* * *

_**Forevermore**_

**Chapter 1: Panic! At the Potter House**

****

Kate's Diary

Friday, June 16th, 1996

10:00 AM

Not much has happened since the Lake Incident, as me and Harry now call it. Unless you count:

I and Harry getting our asses yelled off by our angry mother

Jesse almost setting Megan's homework on fire

And Dad burning half of our breakfast

Yep, that was my boring and uneventful morning

Unless you didn't catch my sarcasm, dear diary, my morning has been hectic, full of screaming mothers and water spells

Urg, mum's calling. She wants me to help cook dinner for the not-so-weekly Friday night dinners.

* * *

12:03 PM

Finally! A break from my crazy mother!

It's almost lunchtime. I'll probably just skip it and hide out in my room. I'll make myself a sandwich later.

Maybe I should elaborate on the whole Friday night dinner thing. Or maybe I shouldn't, just to be evil…

Oh, well. Every other, other, other Friday, the whole, I mean whole, group comes over to our house for dinner. The Blacks, the Lupins, and the Weasleys. So, that means that my mom has to make food for…6…12…17…23! People!

And, that's excluding Percy, Bill, and Charlie.

Oh, wait!

I forgot Hermione. So, that makes 24 people!

AHHHHHHH!

* * *

2:28 PM

AHHHHH!

I hate Zachary Black with a burning passion right now!

You want to know, don't you, diary?

Well, you can't know because someone could come steal you and read all of my secrets. Or, you could go and tell all of your evil diary friends.

* * *

2:30 PM

My friend Ginny Weasley has a diary. Are you going to go and tell her diary all my secrets so it can tell her?

* * *

2:31 PM

ARE YOU!

* * *

2:32 PM

ANSWER ME!

* * *

2:33 PM

Well, that was even more embarrassing than what happened before. Which I'm still not telling!

* * *

2:36 PM

Do you want to know what happened!

Well, too bad, you can't!

* * *

2:37 PM

You probably do want to?

Fine!

Ok, Zach just walked in on me yelling and poking you with my quill. And to think he would knock before just barging into MY room. Dumb butt…

* * *

2:39 PM

Well, it is my room.

* * *

2:40 PM

On the door it says "Kate's Room" …or maybe it doesn't.

Must go check.

* * *

2:42 PM

I'm back from checking my door and it does say "Kate's Room."

HAH!

* * *

2:43 PM

Stop looking at me like that!

Wait, you're a book. You can't "look" at me!

I'm delusional…

* * *

2:45 PM

I have now successfully convinced myself that I am not delusional, just caught up in my own world, where books have faces.

So maybe I will tell you about the incident that make me hate Zach.

* * *

2:46 PM

Or maybe not…

* * *

2: 48 PM

After a few minutes of thinking it over, I have decided that I am being paranoid and diaries do not have other diary friends. Nor can they talk. I'm still taking a risk because someone could find this and read it out loud to people.

Ok, here I go.

I was in my room (duh!) changing when he barges in. ok, not that bad. But, I was wearing nothing but a faded pair of knickers and a lacy blue bra.

HOW EMBARRASSING!

Especially considering I li-

I DON'T LIKE ZACHARY BLACK! I hate him, remember?

Well, this has happened before, but last time it was at his house. Zach sure has a tendency to walk in on me when I'm changing. And he still won't knock!

* * *

2:51 PM

You're looking at me like that again.

I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AT ZACH'S HOUSE!

* * *

2:52 PM

God, I'm being delusional again.

And I write in CAPS and use exclamation marks a lot, too.

* * *

2:53 PM

Fine!

I'll tell, but I'm asking mum to put a charm on this afterwards!

* * *

2:54 PM

Last time, we, as in Hannah, Logan, Ron, Hermione, Zach, Harry and me, were going to go swimming in the Black's pool. So I went into Zach's room, since it was the only one open, to change.

Well, we both know what's coming next.

He goes and walks in on me taking my bra off.

Not that it was completely off, or anything, just in the process of being un-hooked.

God, it was embarrassing.

I swear, there's a curse on me. It can't be a coincidence that he just happens to always walk in on me in my underwear.

* * *

2:55 PM

No, it's him. He doesn't knock

* * *

**A/N: There's my new update! I'm proud of myself for updating in a day! YAY!**


	3. Mistletoe in the Summer

A/N: this story is so random. It's more like me 'barfing on the page', as my teachers like to call it, than a planned out story. You all are probably all confused about the characters so I'm gonna give you all a list of my characters:

The Potters

James Potter- 36

Lily Evans Potter- 36

Harold (Harry) Potter- 16

Katherine (Kate) Potter- 16

Jesse Potter- 14

Megan Potter- 12

The Blacks

Sirius Black- 36

Emily Sorenson Black- 36

Zachary (Zach) Black- 16

Hannah Black- 16

Holly Black- 14

Kylie Black- 12

The Lupins

Remus Lupin- 36

Cassandra Marsh Lupin- 36

Logan Lupin- 16

Olivia (Via) Lupin- 14

Rebecca (Becca) Lupin

All of the Weasleys are still the same.

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters you do not recognize belong to me. Everything else belongs to the wonderful and awesome J.K. Rowling. Lucky her…

_The Second Generation of Marauders_

Chapter 2- Mistletoe in the Summer

Jesse Potter peeked out of his hiding spot behind the stairs. In his hands was a small green cloth bag with 3 W's embroidered on it. He brushed his shaggy black hair out of his hazel eyes and looked down the corridor at his best friend.

Holly Black saw Jesse looking at her and gave him a thumbs up signal. The coast was clear. Jesse opened the bag and took out a single sprig of mistletoe. He fished his wand out of his pocket, tapped the mistletoe twice, and said _"Animasa."_ The mistletoe suddenly sprang to life and floated down the corridor and out of sight.

Holly and Jesse followed the mistletoe with their eyes and when it went out of sight, they quietly came out of their hiding places. They took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

"I can't wait to see who the _Mischief Mistletoe_ gets," Holly said through peals of laughter. Jesse just kept laughing. They wouldn't be laughing for long.

* * *

"Hannah! Come on, hurry up!" Logan Lupin ran slower, waiting for his companion to catch up. He and Hannah Black were both holding their swim suits and towels and were heading towards the Potters' pool.

"Logan! God, it's not like we're in a hurry anyways. The others can wait as long as they want. I'm taking my good old time getting to the pool." Her ink black hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was wearing a midnight blue tank top and some jean shorts. She was walking slowly towards their destination, singing quietly under her breath.

Logan rolled his eyes and kept running towards the pool house. They both reached it a few minutes later. They both entered a changing stall and quickly changed into their swimsuits. Logan exited a few seconds later. He sighed. Girls took too long to change.

Hannah was inside the stall, thinking while she changed. She never wore a bikini, being the self conscious person that she is. But, Kate and Hermione had dared her to wear one, knowing of her long time crush on Logan. She had borrowed one from Kate; even she owned one and she was a really big tomboy.

After changing into it, and having some tying problems with the top, she stared at herself in the mirror. The bikini was really small, seeing as Kate was a size smaller than her. It revealed too much skin and made her chest look too big. _Well, if this is what's gonna make Logan notice me, so be it, _she thought while opening the door.

Logan ripped himself out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. There stood Hannah, wearing a black and silver bikini, her hair down and flowing past her mid-back. His eyes got big and he had to stop himself from looking at her chest. He had had the biggest crush on her since they were 11, and this image was not helping him get over her at all whatsoever. After a few seconds of staring, he finally found his voice.

"Let- Lets go down to the pool, shall we?" Hannah nodded silently, avoiding his eyes. They walked in silence the steps leading to the pool. There, their friends were all sitting down on the chairs by the small fireplace. Kate looked up when she noticed the two of them and smiled.

"Hey guys! You finally decided to show up, huh?" The others looked up from their conversation and greeted them both.

"We should get in the pool now that Hannah and Logan are here." That was just like Zach, always eager to do anything that involved water, just like his mother. The others all nodded in agreement and headed towards the edge of the pool.

Logan feeling mischievous all of the sudden, snuck­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ up behind Hannah and pushed her into the pool. She screamed as she touched the water. A few seconds later, her newly wet head popped out of the water.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, LOGAN LUPIN!" She swam towards him and splashed him. He only stuck his tongue out at her and jumped into the pool. The rest of the boys took that gesture as a hint. Zach grabbed Kate around the waist and jumped into the pool with her. Ron picked Hermione up, swung her over his shoulder and jumped off the diving board. Harry carried Ginny to the slide, put her in front of him and they both slid down.

They splashed around for another hour, nothing exciting happening except for the occasional scream or shout. Then, out of nowhere, a whizzing sound was heard. The shouting and screaming stopped abruptly and 8 pairs of eyes looked around for the source of the sound. Not finding it, they all went back to their play.

The source of the noise, a small sprig of mistletoe, floated around above the kids' heads. It flew around the pool three times before coming to a stop just above the end of the diving board. Logan and Hannah were treading water at the deep end, looking for Hannah's lost earring. When the sprig of mistletoe came to a halt just above their heads, they both found themselves unable to move around.

"Ok, what's with the spell? Zach, I know u did this. Take this off charm now, or else." Hannah searched the pool with her eyes. She saw that Zach was actually over on the other side of the pool, tickling the heck out of Kate and Ginny. At that sight, she cocked her head in confusion and looked over at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and pointed his finger upwards. Above their heads was mistletoe. Hannah groaned as she remembered how to get rid of magical mistletoe. Great, she thought, now I have to kiss Logan.

Next to her, Logan was thinking the same thing. Kissing. Great, just great. This is just what I need to get over her, he thought sarcastically. He turned and faced her.

"You know how to get rid of it," he said. "Come on, let's just get this over with." Hannah just sighed and leaned over. The second their lips touched, they both felt a shock rush through their body. Leaping back with embarrassment, they both realized they could move again. Avoiding each other's eyes, Hannah and Logan both swam silently to opposite sides of the pool.

Hannah's face lit up with joy as she thought, I finally got my first kiss, while Logan groaned when he realized that getting over her was now nearly impossible.

* * *

Jesse looked out from where he was hiding behind a rock at Hannah and Logan. He saw their red faced and uncomfortable-ness after the kiss. Every time they touched each other, they would flinch and go red. Go evil mistletoe, he thought as he ran out of his hiding place to follow the whooshing sound of the flying plant. He smirked.

* * *

As he followed the mistletoe, Jesse saw that it had gone in a full circle around the yard and back to the swimming pool. There, the older kids were just getting out of the water and were walking back towards the house. Jesse hid behind the trees in the small woods between the pool and the house. He had a clear view of the path from there.

As the voices grew closer, Jesse hid behind one tree after another, getting closer to the sound. The mistletoe, he knew, was floating around the woods looking for its next victim.

Kate and Zach were the first ones that came into view. They were walking next to each other and were arguing. Jesse could only hear tidbits of their conversation, for they were talking softly so the others couldn't hear.

"Room…knocking…barging in…bed…," he heard Kate say.

"Sorry...mother…told me…dinner…," Zach whispered back.

Jesse ignored them as he saw Logan, Hannah, Ron and Hermione walk past his hiding spot. They seemed to be laughing at Ron's stupidity. He saw that Hermione was being more defensive of him whenever someone insulted Ron.

Jesse snickered. He knew of Hermione's long time crush on Ron. The things you could gather from listening at your sisters' doors with an Extendable Ear…

He knew that the mistletoe wouldn't choose them as its next victim. According to Fred and George, it chose people who were obviously in love and didn't know it. Like Hannah and Logan. Kate and Zach were best-guy-girl-friends who wanted something more, while Ron and Hermione were just teens with crushes.

Now who did he know who were in love, but too clueless to figure it out? Hah Hah, he thought. Harry and Ginny, perfect.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were laughing at each other's jokes as they walked down the wood path to the house. They were both still in their swimsuits and dripping wet. Harry was trying not to look at Ginny wearing a bikini, constantly reminding himself that she was his best friend's little sister. ­­­­­­­­­Ginny was also trying not to stare at Harry, trying to persuade herself that she was over him and would never like him again.

Jesse was giggling softly at the sight of the two teens struggling to not give away their thoughts. It was working. Ginny laughed loudly at a joke Harry said just as a blur whooshed by, stopping above their heads.

Suddenly they both couldn't move.

"What's going on?" Ginny looked around just as Hannah had when she was stuck. Harry glanced up at the sky and spotted the mistletoe.

"Look up. I think that's what's holding us. You know the rules of the mistletoe, one kiss and you're free." Harry gulped. _Oh, great. Now I have to kiss Ginny. I'm killing whoever put this mistletoe up. I bet you it was Jesse. God, you are so going down, Jess,_ he thought.

Ginny closed her eyes, thinking that nothing could be worse than having to kiss your ex-crush. "Well, ok, lets just get this over with…" She and Harry leaned in and their lips brushed lightly. They both pulled apart abruptly, staring at each other.

Great, Ginny thought, just great. She tore her eyes away from Harry, turned and quickly ran down the path and away from her troubles.

"Ginny!" Harry called after her. He sighed and quickly ran after her.

* * *

Jesse snickered for the 10th time this afternoon. Yes, he thought, its working. He was still hidden behind the trees, laughing hysterically. He was thinking about how the vitims must be feeling right now and laughed harder. Listening at the door of your sisters' rooms was not even close to as much fun as this. But, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Jesse spun around to meet the intruder.

* * *

Holly was sitting behind a tree not far from Jesse's hiding place, thinking. How could she have been so stupid! She knew she had fallen for him a long time ago, so why was this so hard for her now? _Maybe it's because he has a girlfriend for the first time…_ Her subconscious would not stop bugging her.

Jesse was her best friend, and will always be. Via was he best friend, too, just not in the same way as Jesse. They were like Kate and Zach, well in her case, that is. Best friends who want more. Like 'more' was ever going to happen. Jesse was going out with Tracey. He really liked her and could almost talk of nothing else. Yet, he didn't realize how much he was hurting Holly's feelings.

Holly was ripped from her thoughts as she heard a laughing sound from not far away. Jesse. She wiped away the tears she didn't realize were falling and walked towards the sound. There he was, watching Harry run after Ginny and laughing hysterically. She smiled a little, walking towards him. She set a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around, meeting her eyes.

* * *

"Holly! God, you scared the shit out of me!" Jesse visibly relaxed when he saw the intruder was just his best friend. "So, see any mistletoe victims?"

Holly laughed. "Yeah, but only parents. I think I'm scarred for life after seeing my parents kiss like that. They should totally keep things around here g-rated."

"I know. God, guess what I saw. You're sister and Logan kissing. Ewww! Can you get any grosser than that?" Jesse shuddered.

Holly's eyes grew big. "You mean you saw _Kylie_ kissing Logan!"

Jesse laughed. "No, you dodo head, not Kylie, Hannah!" Holly let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, because that would of also scarred me for life." Jesse just punched her side playfully. She just hit back.

Throughout this playful conversation and fight, they both forgot completely about the mistletoe. It was still floating around the woods, but just as it 'saw' (if it could see) Holly and Jesse, it dived and stopped on top of their heads.

Holly and Jesse stopped. They couldn't move away from where they were standing. Oh, great. The mistletoe got them now. Holly closed her eyes, breathing in and out.

"Great. I guess now we have to kiss." Jesse talked about it as if it was the worst thing in the world. Holly was surprised to find tears in her eyes when she heard his tone of voice. _Why doesn't he want to kiss me?_

"Ok" was all she said. They both leaned in and their lips touched, lingering a moment too long. They slowly pulled apart, not meeting each others' eyes. Holly wanted nothing more than for it to last longer, so she could kiss back. Jesse was just numb. Slowly, they walked towards the house, reassuring themselves nothing was wrong, and went back to joking around as if nothing had happened.

* * *

All of the victims of the mistletoe were thinking the same thing that night. Hannah was in one of the spare rooms, Logan in the living room playing Exploding Snap with Harry. Ginny was in one of the bathrooms crying her eyes out and thinking. Jesse and Holly were out trying to catch the mistletoe, but also trying not to become one of its victims again, in fear of embarrassment.

The only thing the six had in common that night was that the only thing on each of their minds was the kiss. And the dreaded thought that nothing would ever be the same between them and the other person again.

A/N: So, was the long wait worth it or not? Well, im sorry for the delay in updating. Midterms and all that other crap were keeping me from writing anything. Oh well, the second chapter of _Rock and Roll Love _will be up soon. Please Review!


End file.
